No
by Claudia Green
Summary: Hugo Weasley presume de saber decir que no, pero esa simple palabra se le olvida cuando quien le pide un favor es Lily Potter. Oneshot. Incesto Hugo/Lily.


**Disclaimer:** Lo único mío aquí es la historia, ni personajes, ni lugares ni nada más. Pero oye, no me gusta que me lo recuerden.

Oneshot, queridos lectores míos, y contiene incesto. A quien no le guste este no es su sitio, y el que avisa no es traidor.

* * *

**No**

* * *

Hugo Weasley sabe decir que no. No a los que quieren copiar sus deberes, no a su hermana cuando pretende cambiar de canal la televisión, e incluso no a su madre cuando se pone tan pesada. Hugo Weasley puede decir con toda seguridad que la palabra no sale con facilidad de sus labios, a cualquier cosa, ante cualquier persona, no importa cual sea la situación. Y eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Sin embargo, cuando Lily Potter se planta frente a él, mirándole con sus enormes ojos marrones y le dice: _Hugo, tienes que darme un beso_, esas dos simples sílabas que son la "n" y la "o" se le atragantan en la garganta. Y carraspea, incómodo, porque maldita sea, está completamente seguro de que ha debido escuchar mal. Pero es que Lily se arrastra por el césped y se acerca,_ mucho_, y así Hugo pues no puede pensar. Está tan cerca que Hugo retrocede y choca contra el tronco del árbol y ella sonríe y le mira, expectante, ajena a todo. Y a Hugo están comenzando a sudarle las manos porque todo es _muy, muy raro_.

-¿Cómo?-es lo único que se considera capaz de balbucear. Suena estúpido, lo sabe por la manera en la que su prima, -por Merlín, su prima, se recuerda-, arquea las cejas cobrizas y esboza una sonrisa ladina, ligeramente burlona.

Se esfuerza en sonar seria, pero aún así una nota divertida se filtra en su voz cuando habla.

-Yo no sé mucho del tema, pero creo que la respuesta al cómo es con los labios.

Y Hugo suelta un bufido, porque todo es ridículo y él sólo tiene ganas de echar a correr, aunque ahora mismo las piernas no le respondan. Por alguna razón desconocida que seguro que tiene poco que ver con la física el aire se ha vuelto más espeso y Hugo se está asfixiando.

-No puedo besarte-se niega, en rotundo, en cuánto se siente capaz de hablar, aunque no suena tan firme como debería. Y Lily hace un mohín de disgusto sorprendido, pero no se aparta, ni un poquito. Porque es que Lily no es de las que se echan atrás, eso también lo sabe todo el mundo.

-¿Y por qué no?-repone, tranquilamente.

-¡Pues... Pues porque soy tu primo!

-Ah, ya-murmura, como quien acaba de caer en un echo sumamente irrelevante. Le mira casi con ternura, con un deje de compasión, como si él fuese el loco allí-. Pero eso es mejor, ¿no?

En algún punto Hugo tiene la sensación de que ha perdido el hilo de la conversación y sólo puede pestañear.

-¿Esto es una broma, Lily? Porque no termino de pillarle la gracia, eh.

-No es ninguna broma, estoy hablando muy en serio.

-Los primos no se besan.

-¿Ese es tu mejor argumento para decirme que no?-se ríe ella. Lily ladea la cabeza, el cabello pelirrojo brillando sobre sus hombros, sopesando sus siguientes palabras-. No va a ser un beso de verdad-le asegura-. Sólo quiero que me enseñes como se hace, ¿vale?

Hugo está seguro de que ahora es su turno de preguntar por qué, pero se ha quedado mudo.

-Nunca he besado a nadie-le responde, porque Lily es bruja en el sentido más amplio de la palabra y o él es muy obvio o ella le ha leído la mente-. Voy a cumplir quince años y nunca-remarca, con énfasis, ya que es un detalle sumamente importante-, nunca, jamás, he besado a nadie.

Hugo ha descartado la idea de que eso sea una broma de mal gusto, primero porque ella no tiene tanto sentido del humor como James, segundo porque su rostro permanece serio y sereno y realmente, -_muy, muy realmente_-, parece querer que la bese. Y algo le dice a Hugo que no se va a marchar de ahí hasta que lo haga.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.

-¡Es que todas mis amigas se han besado ya con chicos, Hugo! Y tú eres un chico-remarca la evidencia-. Eres un chico y mi amigo, y pueden salir tantas cosas mal en el primer beso-murmura, con un mohín de disgusto-. Y no es justo, porque este sábado tengo una cita y Meredith está segura de que ese chico va a besarme. ¿Y si lo hago mal? ¿Y si le muerdo o le parto un diente como hizo ella con Smith? ¿Y si le doy un cabezazo? Tienes que entenderlo.

Hugo, está de más decir, que está a años luz de entender una sola palabra.

-Creo que estás exagerando.

Lily niega con la cabeza, testaruda. Porque es que Hugo es un chico y los chicos son un poco lentos. Lo único que Hugo tiene claro es que Lily se ha vuelto loca, -un poco más, quiere decir-. Porque de todas formas Lily nunca ha sido normal, pero eso es raro incluso tratándose de ella.

Y Lily le mira, desafiante, con los ojos marrones entrecerrados.

-Bésame-le exige.

-¡Lily!

-Vamos, bésame-le insiste-. Será un segundo, te lo prometo.

-¡Que no podemos!

-¡Pero si va a ser un secreto!

-¿Es que partirme un diente a mí no te preocupa?

Y Lily se ríe. Y tiene una risa tan bonita y musical que hace que le recorra un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, porque Hugo no tiene claro en que momento ha pasado, pero empieza a estar seguro de que eso de besarse tampoco es tan mala idea. No puede serlo cuando Lily le está mirando así, con los ojos tan brillantes y esos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Es que tú eres mi mejor amigo.

-Y tu primo-repite él, casi para recordárselo a sí mismo.

-...Lo que pase contigo no me perseguirá como un horrible recuerdo vergonzoso el resto de mi vida.

-No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado.

Lily sonríe y desde tan cerca Hugo puede contar todas y cada una de las pecas que tiene en su naricilla respingona. Y se descubre a sí mismo sonriendo también, porque es Lily y la conoce desde siempre, la ha visto en pañales y ha dormido con ella en su cama. Le ha llenado la cara de tarta y han jugado a princesas y caballeros, a pesar de que él lo odiaba. Porque bueno, es ella, es Lily. Y un beso sólo parece una cosa más para agregar a toda la lista de cosas que ya han echo juntos.

-Vamos, bésame-susurra.

Y su último pensamiento racional es que James va a matarle si se entera, y aún así luego lo hace, la besa. A penas un roce suave al principio, labios contra labios. Una caricia tentativa en la nuca que poco a poco se convierte en una mano que la acerca a él con firmeza. Y entonces es cuando ella entreabre los labios y Hugo ya no puede creerse que ese de verdad sea su primer beso. Por Merlín que no. Un hormigueo placentero y constante que se expande por su cuerpo, las manos de Lily sobre su pecho y su lengua buscando la suya en una caricia que le sube la temperatura de manera peligrosa. Y se desata la hecatombe. Porque ese beso dura más de lo previsto y lo de "será solo un momento" a Hugo se le olvida. Y las manos bajan de la nuca a los hombros y de los hombros a la cintura y siguen bajando y Hugo ni siquiera se da cuenta y a Lily no parece importarle.

Cuando se separan a Hugo le falta el aire y ella suspira. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos habla.

-¿Te ha... Gustado?-pregunta ella, tentativa, y Hugo la mira de reojo-. ¿Lo he echo bien?

Hugo necesita unos segundos para poner en orden sus pensamientos, porque responder con la verdad va a ser muy indecoroso y nada fraternal, en realidad.

-Bueno-se decanta por decir, de lo más ambiguo.

Y Lily parece un poco frustrada, ligeramente decepcionada. Y más silencio incómodo entre los dos, tenso silencio.

-¿Quién es ese chico?-pregunta Hugo, de repente-. Con el que vas a salir, digo.

-Lorcan Scamander-responde Lily.

-Ese es el chico que va a besarte el sábado-añade Hugo, sólo para confirmarlo.

-Sí. Supongo.

Y Hugo frunce el ceño, niega con la cabeza y se muerde el labio, porque de alguna manera eso se siente totalmente incorrecto. Porque el tacto suave de los labios de Lily y Lorcan Scamander no le parecen una buena combinación. Para nada.

-No-dice Hugo, en voz alta.

-¿Qué...?

-Que no-repite, aunque Lily no entienda nada-. Vamos a seguir practicando.

Y vuelve a acercarse a ella, que se ha quedado muy quieta. Y la besa, de nuevo. Porque como ya hemos dicho, Hugo Weasley puede negar cualquier cosa, a cualquier persona, a excepción de un beso, -o dos, o tres, o cuatro-, a Lily Potter. Toda regla tiene su excepción.

* * *

**Pues eso, se acabó. **

**A mí Hugo y Lily me parecen muy cucos juntos, y si a vosotros os gustan también, van a estar muy contentos si me dejáis un review :-) **


End file.
